Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Nadia needs to master at least $173$ songs. Nadia has already mastered $39$ songs. If Nadia can master $10$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Nadia will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Nadia Needs to have at least $173$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 173$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 173$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 10 + 39 \geq 173$ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 173 - 39 $ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 134 $ $x \geq \dfrac{134}{10} \approx 13.40$ Since we only care about whole months that Nadia has spent working, we round $13.40$ up to $14$ Nadia must work for at least 14 months.